1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc storage apparatus and a disc storage method which can store multiple discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc storage apparatus is available that can store multiple discs, such as CDs (compact discs), DVDs (digital versatile discs), BDs (Blu-ray Discs®) and that can select a desired one of the discs in accordance with a user operation.
When multiple discs are stored in such a disc storage apparatus, it is desired to provide a mechanism that enables the user to know what types of discs are stored.